The Girl with No Name
by Ema the Science Skye
Summary: How DID Ema beat Mr. Edgeworth to Gatewater Land if she was following him? Ema Skye, age 26, tries to figure out how Klavier Gavin keeps getting her on security detail; Ema Skye, age 18, attends her very first concert. Mild AAI/AJ spoilers! Klema
1. Chapter 1

"We will be signing autographs after the concert." As the music finally died down--much to the relief of Ema's pounding headache--Klavier Gavin spoke softly into the mic. His voice was tired--Ema fancied she was the only person who could tell that wasn't in the band. She wasn't suprised, of course, after all of those hours singing, but her detective's instincts nonetheless saw it fit to remind her. She actually raised an eyebrow at his statement. She knew she had been asked to stay on security detail late--a task she would have normally rejected, but she felt like she owed him--but she didn't expect it to be this late. It would take hours to sign autographs for all of the girls that showed up--and it was already nearing 3AM. The crowd was more surprised than she was--and let the world know through excited screams. Ema grabbed her ears in retaliation and mused on her distaste for teenagers.

She supposed this was just his way of re-engaging the fans after his hiatus, and not to mention the disaster of his first "comeback" concert. Ema didn't much want to think about that, so instead she focused on that almost familiar sentence: "We will be signing autographs after the concert".

* * *

Ema Skye, age 18, was back in the country on spring break. It was primarily a family visit, but she had other reasons for being here aside from her sister and tickets being cheap. Presently, she was standing in line outside Gatewater Land in a cheap, mass-produced concert t-shirt instead of her customary purple vest. She was still wearing her labcoat, of course, but science was the last thing on her mind right now. She clung to her ticket. The line was moving at an unbearably slow rate.

To her irritation, Ema noticed she was the only person as far as the eye could see that had come alone. Young teens and preteens were swarming about her like bees, the younger ones with their long-suffering parents in tow and the older ones making sure to give the parents present horrible migraines with their chatter. Ema felt a headache coming on herself, but tried to ignore it. She pushed her loneliness down and tried to let her excitement take over.

This was her first concert. She didn't much like the feeling of attending her first concert alone, much less for a band aimed at preteen girls. The band was European, and she'd gotten into them while studying in Europe. All of their music was based on law, too--perfect for someone like Ema. The popularization of her field was making it a little more competetive, but Ema chalked it up to a fad. In five years no one would remember these concerts, but she would still be in forensics and she would still be a fan of the Gavinners.

With a clunky polaroid camera around her neck, she looked like a wannabe paparazzi. She shifted her weight to her left foot and let her mind wander. She would text if there were anyone for her to talk to, but Ema Skye was quickly falling out of the habit of making friends. She still had a few, but as most of her tutoring took place in private, she wasn't in the habit of meeting new people. She'd grown distant from her already sparse contacts in the USA. She wondered vacantly how Mr. Wright was doing. This thread of thought did not take long to lead her to Mr. Edgeworth. She would have to make it a point to visit them both before she had to go home--no, not home. Back to school. Ema was and always would be more comfortable here, she ventured. She'd entertained the idea of staying in Europe to work, but during this trip had decided not to. She didn't really believe in fate, but this trip and the concert coinciding was enough of a sign to her that this was where she was meant to be.

Finally she found herself inside and the concert began.

"Good evening, everyone." Klavier Gavin's speaking voice was different from what she was used to hearing on his albums, but it was still pleasant. It was very gentle, very cool--something about it drew you in. But it was still different than she was expecting. She just couldn't figure out why.

"We will be signing autographs tomorrow, in the park complex. Please stop by and see us!" The crowd cheered, and Ema just stared blankly at the stage. Could she really be this lucky?


	2. Chapter 2

An all too familiar voice called Ema back to the present with a jolt. Ema noted that she was due for a refill of coffee as her eyes rose to meet the man who'd addressed her.

Klavier looked exhausted, but he was still adorned with that maddening, ever-present smirk. Ema struggled to remember what he'd just said--the sound had been enough to break her daydream (though as late as it was, maybe it counted as a normal dream?) but she had no idea what he'd said.

"Uh...come again?" was Ema's groggy response. She ached for more coffee. Klavier laughed and Ema quickly found herself indignant.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I, Fraulein?" His tone was laced with what Ema perceived as sarcasm.

"What do you want, Glitters?" Ema insisted. She was too tired for their usual repartee. Klavier let a melodramatic sigh pass.

"Straight to the point, as usual. I'll give you a pass because it IS late, ja?" Ema snorted and rolled her eyes. As if she NEEDED his approval. "I simply asked if you were alright. You looked dazed."

"It's 3AM. What were you expecting?" Ema almost regretted her biting tone, but Klavier knew better than to take offense from an Ema running solely on caffeine and willpower. He smiled--as she had largely expected--and simply pecked her on the cheek. That she was not expecting. Her face went as red as her kerchief, but she made no move to stop him. She was still working on pushing her reflexes to bat him away down--as much as she was getting used to how openly he showed affection.

"What was that for?" Ema's eyes darted down the hall to avoid looking at him. Klavier laughed. Ema supressed the urge to punch him. Ema told herself no, she shouldn't punch him. That wasn't how normal couples behaved. But she couldn't keep her hands from tensing on her coffee cup. This is what psychologists called conditioning, she guessed.

"It was just a thank you for my favorite security guard. No need to be embarassed. Though that shade of red is cute on you." Klavier winked and Ema found her indignation rising. She wasn't about to be relegated to that.

Or, perhaps she was, as Klavier turned and started walking down the hallway. Ema sprinted to catch up.

"Where are you going?"

"Autograph session's about to start. Be at your best, spatzi." Klavier waved back at her without looking. Ema wondered what 'spatzi' meant. After a few seconds, so it wouldn't look like she was following him, she started walking in the direction he'd left--towards where the tables for autographs had been set up. She tossed her now empty coffee cup in a trash can on the way and let her mind wander anew.

* * *

Of course she wasn't that lucky. Ema never WAS that lucky.

Sure, she would be getting her autograph, but through her vigorous talents of people-tracking--she didn't want to call it STALKING, since that was a crime, but that was really what it was--she had found out that the one and only Miles Atticus Edgeworth was going to be in town that very same day. Sure, she could get the autograph, but what of Mr. Edgeworth? Was there time to get it and then go find him? Or, worst case scenario--what if she were unlucky enough to run into him?

Of course, the morning news the next day confirmed her darkest fears. There had been a kidnapping, and Gatewater Land was the scene of the crime. SURELY Mr. Edgeworth would turn up. He always turned up on high-profile crime scenes. Ema groaned. Luckily, the scene of the crime wasn't near where the autograph sessions would be--with any luck, Ema could go get her autograph undetected and then go find Mr. Edgeworth. It was the only way.

Ema pulled on her customary labcoat, grabbed her all-too-bulky camera and set off for Gatewater Land. It wasn't a far walk from where she was staying. 'Maybe I'll get lucky,' Ema thought. 'Maybe he won't even recognize me. But then again...' Ema rolled her eyes at no one in particular and sighed. She shouldn't be depressing herself.

Further, she should be focusing on the real reason she was going to Gatewater Land.

She was about to get an autograph from THE Klavier Gavin. Mr. Edgeworth was, is, and always would be great, but he was not the focus of her attention at present. She decided to busy her thoughts comparing Klavier Gavin with Miles Edgeworth, speculating on how similar they would be up close. Of course Klavier Gavin would take his career very seriously, but always strive for the truth, like Mr. Edgeworth. Of course he would be very serious and dedicated, and think of the law like an art. Ema smiled as she mused and before she knew it, she found herself at Gatewater Land. She headed off towards the already crowding area beyond the auditorium. The band was already busy signing away on all sorts of merchandise. Ema did her best to stretch out where she was standing and made sure to keep an eye out for Edgeworth. She couldn't be spotted somewhere as unsophisticated as an autograph session. Nonetheless, it was going to be a long wait in this line.

As the morning crept on, Ema inched towards the band. Naturally, the line for Klavier was the longest. As she had the day before, she felt odd being the only person there alone--and one of the few people there that was her age. 'I'm probably one of the only people here OLDER than the leading singer...' she thought to herself. She was immediately taken aback by that thought--it hadn't quite hit her yet that she was older than Klavier Gavin. It was an odd realization--she hadn't exactly given it much thought up until that point. She had barely celebrated her eighteenth birthday in Europe with Lana's friend. She was a nice woman, but the two hadn't bonded. Ema figured it was just as well. She wasn't bonding particularly well with anyone these days it seemed. It was with this thought that Ema decided she didn't like being stuck in long lines. It gave her too much time to think about herself, and thinking about herself was depressing. So as before, she pushed down her reflections on herself and tried her best to focus on the situation at hand, or science when she couldn't manage that. It wasn't an easy feat. Somehow being alone in a crowd full of people is an ideal condition for insecurities to bubble up to the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

Ema decided that she wasn't too fond of teenagers when a particularly loud one's squeals of girlish delight forced her out of her thoughts. She could make exceptions for some of them--she liked Trucy Wright well enough to tolerate her, but that was due to her relation to Mr. Wright. Other than that, she found she had very little patience for them. She gave the screaming fangirl a hard stare. Klavier brushed Ema off, laughing. She's just tired, he told the girl. She shot Ema a smug glance upon him saying that. Ema, quite immaturely, stuck her tongue out at her. Immediately she decided that she wasn't going to work this late at night ever again. In addition, she now had scientific proof that she didn't have the patience for teenagers.

Conversely, Klavier's patience seemed infinite, for the girls and for Ema's reactions to them. He gave each girl a short conversation and a smile without fail--simple things, like a hello and a nod, a 'Who do I make this out to?', but Ema knew how much that meant to some of them. That was like him, Ema thought. He kept it light no matter what was going on. Regardless of how bogged down he was, appearance was important. So the shallow smile remained as Klavier continued signing autographs. Ema wasn't especially busy during the interlude, save for batting off a few over-zealous fans. Klavier seemed to get a kick out of it whenever she had to do that. He'd get this twinkle in his eyes, a smug look, and Ema couldn't quite read it. It almost felt possessive. It almost felt degrading. But she almost felt proud of it.

'I MEAN something,' she'd think. 'I can influence someone, even if it's just the fop.' This took the edge off of the jealousy when Klavier would blow yet another teenaged girl a kiss, or flirt with some young girl and her friends. It took the edge off of the stab of still being essentially alone in a crowded room. It meant at least one person knew she was alive, and was happy about it. At 3AM, that was plenty for her.

* * *

Ema's focus on everything but herself grew to such an intensity that she ceased noticing the line's movements. Every thirty minutes or so someone would give her a tap or a shove to move her along in the line and then she'd get lost in her thoughts again. It wasn't long before she'd even managed to space out Mr. Edgeworth, which was a mixed blessing: on the one hand, she stopped being nervous about being spotted by him. On the other hand, as soon as he found his way back into her thoughts, she felt profoundly guilty for having dismissed thoughts of him and spent the next few minutes on Magenta Alert, scanning the area around her for him and nothing else. It was during one of these thought lapses that she stumbled up to the front of the line. The realization that it was her turn didn't even hit her until a male voice spoke to her.

"Are you alright, fraulein?" Ema promptly snapped her attention on the voice that had addressed her. Her eyes landed squarely on Klavier Gavin. Her heart gave a small leap in her chest and she was worried she would fall--no one should be that handsome.

"A-ah! I'm...I'm fine!" Ema's shock at the abrupt interruption of her thoughts was replaced by an ear to ear smile. She was too excited to notice his smirk, or the fact that he was asking her for something. It took her another second to realize he was asking what she wanted him to sign, and another to realize she actually hadn't brought anything to get signed. She panicked for a moment, floundering in the realization that she'd been so distracted by the chance of seeing Edgeworth that she'd forgotten to bring her CD. She groaned in defeat, but the man in the chair just laughed and spoke up.

"Why don't we take a commemorative photo, ja? I see you brought a camera." Klavier Gavin smiled and Ema's mind flodded with relief. Of course, the camera. Before she knew it, the photo of the two of them had printed out. Girls behind Ema were getting antsy, but she didn't care. Klavier picked up his pen to sign it. "Now, who should I make this out to?" He had written almost the entire autograph--it was just missing a name.

Before Ema could get the answer out, security was swarming around the area. A voice blared over the loudspeakers echoing what the officers were saying--"For security reasons, this area is being evacuated. Please follow the guards out in an orderly fashion immediately. Thank you for your cooperation." Klavier immediately sprung up with no more than a muttered 'sorry, Fraulein', as was to be expected--he was a prosecutor, so he knew better than to not comply. It was all Ema could manage to grab the photo off of the table before she was ushered out of the area.

'All the best to you, Fraulein -Klavier Gavin'

The incomplete autograph mocked Ema as she loitered around the area around the auditorium where people were still allowed to be. Most of the park was empty now, but Ema sat in the bleachers, staring at the autograph and hoping to run into Klavier Gavin one more time before the day was over. She wanted this autograph finished. It was just her luck that she'd end up with something she could have just as easily bought on eBay. She didn't even get to have her own name.

The hours ticked by with no sign of him. Ema was thoroughly convinced that he wouldn't be turning up again. She tucked the photograph away in her pocket and stood up.

Suddenly she caught a glimpse of fuschia out of the corner of her eye. In all of the excitement, she had forgotten totally about Mr. Edgeworth. Quickly she made herself look busy and waited for him to approach. She couldn't let him catch her moping. She didn't want to look weak in front of Mr. Edgeworth. It wasn't until he got up close that she noticed he had a girl with him. She pushed down the feelings of jealousy and put on her best smile.

It was officially not Ema's day.


	4. Chapter 4

Stormy, my first reviewer: Your wish is my command!

* * *

The last fan left as the sun started to creep over the horizon. Ema was practically sleeping on her feet. The crew had long since packed up all of the band's equipment, and the rest of the Gavinners had gone. Klavier's line had been considerably longer than anyone else's. So when the last fan left, the only people left were Klavier and a very sleepy Ema. Klavier stood up slowly, stretching out as he did so. He turned to face the almost sleeping Ema. He smirked and raised a tired eyebrow when he saw that she didn't even notice him standing there.

"So, Spatzi, why don't we go back to my place for the night?" Ema snapped back to attention at the mockery in his tone. "You've had a long night, so I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind giving you tomorrow off. I'll even ask him for you!" Ema narrowed her glance at him. 5AM was no time for these mindgames.

"Glitters, I swear, you are so insufferably--"

"What do you know? He said yes! Fantastic!" Klavier proclaimed with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "So, my place? Your apartment is all the way across town..." He knew Ema couldn't complain--she had the day off now. He was looking forward to seeing how she would find a way to be angry with him.

Of course, for Ema, that was never hard. She let out a groan.

"You are...Just UGH." Ema's brain was not quite in the mood to be clever this late--or this early, for that matter. No matter how she'd come to be awake at 5AM, it would never be a good time for Ema's wit. "I'm going home."

"Aw, come on, Ema." Klavier leaned forward, not letting his grin fade. "At least have breakfast with me."

'That is CHEATING,' Ema thought. Klavier knew full well she couldn't turn him down when he used her name. There was something about hearing someone else use your name, she mused as she tried to think up an appropriate rejection. She knew the attempt was in vain. There was something about the way he said it with his stupid tenor voice in that stupid accent that made it impossible to say no to.

"Coffee," was Ema's response. "Just coffee." Klavier was suddenly beaming. He had her where he wanted her now.

"Wunderbar!" Klavier grabbed Ema's hand and started pulling her off. "I know just the place."

Ema tried to decide whether to groan or just enjoy the ride.

At least this early, there wouldn't be many people around to see the fact that they were together and that she was smiling.

* * *

Ema dragged herself through the door of Lana's apartment and threw herself on the bed, face first. What she wouldn't give to have Lana herself there--but Lana was out for the night, working a late shift at her new job. Lana wasn't used to a paralegal's salary, so she found herself putting in a lot of overtime anymore in order to keep up with her lifestyle--and Ema's. 'Mostly my lifestyle,' Ema thought. Staying in Europe wasn't cheap. Owning the entire Gavinner's discography wasn't, either. With that thought she decided to drag out one of her CDs and moodily put it in her CD player.

As soon as Mr. Edgeworth showed up she was subject to the ramblings of that girl he was with--Kate, was it? Ema couldn't really remember what her name was. She remembered being jealous of her gadget and irritated at her tone. Not to mention jealous of all the time she seemed to be spending with Mr. Edgeworth. Then, just like that, some members of Interpol showed up and carted her off like she'd actually seen anything! Ema tried explaining she'd been at the autograph session all morning, but it was no use. They held her and that disagreeable old woman until late in the day, while Ema wondered why Kelly--was that her name?--wasn't there, too. Hadn't she and Mr. Edgeworth seen the body? Luck was not on Ema's side today.

She rolled over onto her back as the song changed to a slower one and tried to think of the morning. All bad luck considered, she had still gotten to meet Klavier Gavin. Sure, he didn't learn her name, and sure, she would probably never get an opportunity to see him again, but it wasn't all bad. She got to speak to him. And while maybe it WAS that bad, Ema figured she'd have to be happy with that for now. She pulled out the incomplete autograph on the now crumpled-around-the-edges Polaroid snapshot from the morning.

Well wishes with no name. At least she had the well wishes. And it would probably come in handy if she ever changed her name.

Besides, even if it were incomplete, it was still the best thing that had happened to her that day.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long! School is driving me crazy! We're just about done with the story. We're actually completely done with the portions that happen during Ace Attorney Investigations! I should have this done very soon~ The last bit is already mostly written, I just need to finish it and have it beta-read. Thanks for reading!

* * *

A generous English breakfast later, Ema's irritation had mostly disappeared. There was something to be said for a full stomach after a long night working. Ema and Klavier hadn't spoken much during the meal--Ema was too tired and she guessed Klavier probably was as well. He'd eaten light, she noted. It wasn't exactly typical, but she figured that since he was getting back into his music it was necessary. He did seem a bit distracted though, so once Ema had a fresh supply of caffeine in her she decided to break the silence.

"You know, I don't really like pancakes." Certainly this was an odd comment coming from someone who had just polished off two and a half (Klavier had to help her just a little on the third--she really should have gotten the short stack), and Klavier raised an eyebrow in response. Soon enough, though, his confusion was replaced with a smirk.

Klavier Gavin could twist ANYTHING into a tease.

"Ah, so you're more of a crepe person, ja?" Ema was still too out of it for her bullshit detector to be functioning yet, so she just took this for small talk and nodded instead of seeing where he was going. "You know, I always had this suspicion you were a Europhile, spatzi!" Klavier seemed surprised when Ema didn't throw something at him. She didn't turn red, or deny anything. The comment barely registered with her at all. She wasn't quite listening. Her mind had been wandering--caffeine could only do so much for a person.

"My father was always saying they were terrible for you, when I was little." Ema now had her chin in her hands and was just looking at the table. Klavier's smirk faded fast and he suddenly looked like he felt bad for teasing her, perhaps for the first time--at least that Ema could remember.

"He said they were a horrible breakfast food, just sugar and flour, like eating cake for breakfast. I always ate them anyway…Lana always told me I shouldn't, though. So I didn't. I haven't had them in a while." Klavier wasn't sure how to react--it was plain to see on his face. Ema noted this through her daze and tried to ground herself. She shouldn't have sprung that on him. She knew he could sympathize--he'd lost his parents, too. But they'd never spoken about something like this before. He was visibly awkward, something which was extremely unusual for him.

He motioned to have the check brought over.

"Forgive me for asking, Ema, but…" Ema watched as Klavier floundered for the right words to continue and swiftly conclude this conversation. "What did happen, with your parents?"

"Died when I was five in a car accident. Someone cut the breaks in their car. I guess somebody wanted them dead…It's why Lana went into law. Why I did, too. They never found the guy who did it." The waiter brought the check over. "Anyway, I barely remember them. That was over twenty years ago." Ema made it a point to regain her composure. She didn't want to talk about this, and neither did Klavier--that much was plain. She wasn't even sure why she brought it up, or why she ordered the damn pancakes to begin with. She had to make it a point not to do that again.

Klavier paid the bill and stood up.

"Come on, let's walk, Ema." Klavier looked exhausted, but he didn't seem to want to leave Ema alone. He probably thought she couldn't get home by herself. It might have been for the best. She wasn't herself this morning, and even if she was alert, she wasn't really awake. Besides, she appreciated the company.

After a few minutes walking the two of them were more or less spent and decided to head back to Ema's car. They had been, again, mostly quiet. It was too early for conversation, anyway. Ema plopped her bag on top of her trunk and started digging through for her keys.

However, being a woman's purse, it was not ready to give up the keys so fast. They had, as keys will do, managed to slide all the way to the bottom. It was in Ema's digging through the bag trying to grab at them that a small Polaroid came flying out of her wallet.

Klavier, being the nosy fop that he always had been, bent down to pick it up. Ema bet that he thought he was being gentlemanly, too. Before she could snatch the picture away from him, though, he was already looking at it.

First, he just looked at it. Then he was laughing, but more in disbelief than mockery.

"Is this…us, Fraulein?" Apparently seeing the words on the picture had made him forget her name. Typical Klavier. Ema made a grab for it, but Klavier easily pulled it out of her reach and caught her when she fell off balance as a result of her lunge. "What a cute outfit! You used to have a fashion sense, what happened to it?" He smirked. Ema went red.

"It's an old picture. Give it back." Her tone was icy. He couldn't know her secret. He couldn't know she had been his fan.

"You were…At one of my concerts? Back THEN? And you bothered to wait in line to get an autograph?" Klavier was now laughing, this turn of events completely baffling him. "I can't believe it. All this time…" His laughter was growing stronger and Ema was getting redder by the second. She tried to get the picture back again, to no avail. "And you carry it with you!" Ema finally was fed up and pulled the picture from his grasp.

"Yeah, well…You could have at least bothered to FINISH it." Ema put a hand to her mouth as if she couldn't believe she'd just said that. Had she just admitted that after all these years, she was still bothered? Had she admitted that it bothered her in the first place?

Klavier stopped laughing and took the picture back from her effortlessly. She grabbed at it, but Klavier already was inspecting it. "Mein gott! I never finished, did I? I'll just have to fix that." He pulled a pen from Ema's bag and started writing.

Ema's jaw almost dropped in shock. Was this actually happening? Was she going to get her name on that photo after all this time? Was she--

"Here you go, Spatzi. I'm sorry it took me so long!" He handed it back to her.

'All the best to you, Fraulein Spatzi -Klavier Gavin'.

Of course her real name wasn't on it. She guessed it was an improvement, but it still didn't feel much better.

"…Gee. Thanks." Ema did her best to mask her disappointment and stuck the picture back in her wallet. Having finally found her keys, she got in her car. Klavier leaned down so they were face-to-face and she rolled down her window. "What do you want now, Glitters?" Klavier smiled and kissed her on the nose through the window.

"Thanks for the company, Spatzi. Have a good day for me, alright?" Ema let out something of a sigh, but it was a happier sound. She still wasn't used to the butterflies he gave her, but her involuntary blush and the small smile bleeding onto her face gave her away.

"I'll do what I can. Get some sleep, Fop. And don't crash that hog." Klavier smiled, laughed, and stood up straight.

"I'll pick you up for dinner around 7, Ema?"

"I'll think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: To answer the question I keep on getting: spatzi means "sparrow". It's a pet name commonly used in German couples. :D I wouldn't be surprised if Ema didn't know what it meant, either!

This is the end! Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you especially to my beta reader, Pleading Eyes. 3 3 3 3

* * *

Lana Skye flitted around her younger sister's apartment with a duster, as was her custom early on Saturday mornings. It was her day off, and she tried to visit with Ema at least once a week. Ema was presently busying herself in the kitchen, trying to make lunch and cursing every now and then when her knife would get the better of her or something would start burning. Lana just smiled whenever that happened. Ema was never a cook, but she thought it was sweet that she tried so hard.

As she got to Ema's room, she noticed an old Polaroid on the floor next to her bedside table. She bent down to pick it up. There was a frame on the table that seemed like it would fit it--and as frames don't usually come in that size, Lana deduced it must have been bought specifically for it--but it hadn't been used yet. The default picture was still inside, a nameless couple bouncing around happily on some overly lavish spring set. Lana opened the back and took it out, crumpling it and throwing it into the nearby wastebasket.

She took the Polaroid and put it in the frame, but stopped for a moment when she saw the back--there were words written all over it.

_My dear Detective Ema,_

_You now owe me $23 from our last venture together. You can, of course, make it up to me by seeing me for dinner this evening, as usual._

_Ich Liebe Dich,_

_Klavier_

Lana wasn't exactly sure what this little note meant. Last she'd heard, her sister was furious with Klavier--since when did he write her love notes? And since when did she have his autograph? Lana didn't think she was so unobservant as to not notice that her sister had a boyfriend.

"Hey, Ema!" Lana called into the kitchen as she set the photograph into the frame.

"What is it?"

"Why do you have your boss's autograph?"

"Oh, that stupid thing? Can you BELIEVE he didn't even use my name?" Lana looked at the front of the photograph. Sure enough, her name was not there, but Lana knew it was on the reverse side.

"Did you try looking at the backside?" she asked, knowing how absent-minded her sister could be.

"The back? Why would I look at the back? Who signs an autograph on the BACK of a picture?" A loud crash came from the kitchen and Ema yelped. Lana laughed and decided to stop distracting her, setting the picture so that Ema would see it on the nightstand.

'She'll look when she's ready…' Lana mused, and went on with her business. Some people took longer to grow out of their capricious teen years than others.


End file.
